


All The Way

by justinlovesart



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justinlovesart/pseuds/justinlovesart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas-themed ficlet set in early S3.</p>
<p>Very angsty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Way

It wasn’t the coldest December in memory and Brian decided against turning up the heat inside his Corvette: he wanted to enjoy the lingering smell of new leather, which was fading too quickly.

He was forced to stop at the red light, not far from a familiar corner of the city. He would have cursed under his breath if he hadn’t been distracted by the sight of Justin swinging gently from left foot to right to try and keep warm, while his fiddler played in the evening dusk. 

Even through the traffic noise he recognized the cheesy and cheerful Christmas tune, and saw the boys smirk at each other as hurried shoppers instinctively slowed down, sparing Ethan a smile and a coin. “Well played, Paganini,” Brian thought, his admiration sincere. 

He noticed the glow that fell over them from the lamppost: a cone of light that seemed to wrap and protect them; warm them up a little, hopefully, since Justin wasn’t wearing any gloves. He frowned at that, but the light turned green and he took off without a second glance.

The traffic was heavy and slow, though. Brian couldn’t help checking his rear view mirror. Justin was still visible, barely: blond hair that should have been covered by a hat and an upturned collar where a scarf should have been wrapped tightly.

As Brian turned left and away from Liberty Avenue, he remembered the previous winter, how he’d told Justin that the only Christmas decorations allowed in the loft had better be wrapped around a 9-inch cock. Justin had replied something like “Good thing I wasn’t planning to put these around your dick, then.” Then he’d put away the string of colored lights he’d tentatively taken out of a brown bag. 

Brian wondered where those lights were now: decorating a freezing hovel that smelled of cat piss or hidden somewhere in a corner of the loft? Justin had only been around for a short time but his shit had a way of turning up at the most unexpected times; a infinite trail of used pencils, unfinished sketches and mismatched socks that reminded Brian how messy it was to have someone around.

He wouldn’t look for that bag of lights tonight and if by chance he should stumble upon them, he’d throw them away without a second though. Or give them to Debbie, who would have stopped in her tracks for that goddamn Christmas song, would have sung and danced to it even, and fed the boys a pink special on top.

As for Brian, a night in Babylon should be enough to fuck the jingle of bells out of his head.


End file.
